The Minecraft Ghosts Ep 2: The Entity 303 Documentary
by BigAl999
Summary: A documentary on the mysterious Minecraft ghost Entity 303.
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't read episode one? Type** The Minecraft Ghosts Ep 1 **in the FanFiction search bar!**

* * *

Entity 303, or "the New Herobrine" is a whit-cloaked figure with blood red eyes. He is known to attack your multiplayer world, causing strange things to happen with your game. If you think you are being hacked by Entity 303, check your files for "303" and delete them.

According to the pasta, a former Mojang employee was fired by Notch. Now he wants revenge on Mojang and Minecraft players alike. Entity 303 is said to be not just the former employee but a whole team of hackers going by usernames like " mojang.303," and "entity.303".

The first sighting of Entity 303 is known to take place on December 13th, 2013, but the events of the encounter are unknown. However, the second encounter occurred on the same day of the first, and it is well described.

Entity 303 second encounter

 _I was playing with some friends on XBOX 360, playing Minecraft and we were in creative mode building a big city. The world was also on peaceful mode. We were all having a good time until somebody's house started burning._

 _Now, of course, we had all heard of griefers, but in fact we were blaming everyone. In fact, another house started burning as well. We blamed the host using his host privileges. However, we were WRONG._

 _We all decided to investigate what was really going on. We all went to a house together, (including the host) only to see the most scariest thing happen._

 _We looked through the windows to see TNT go off by itself somewhere in the distance. We were all starting to get scared, and would get even more scared._

 _We then began to look around houses and most of them were on fire. There was nothing that could set these houses on fire, and fire spreads was off, so was TNT. I tried to believe the host that TNT and fire did not work._

 _Once more, crap started happening when we were all together, including the host. No one was missing in the house. I counted heads and we were all together. But stuff was happening and we couldn't explain it._

 _To my surprise, we started finding signs and TNT going off again. It was too much. I plugged a cable into my Xbox and into my computer. I opened up a program used to read the source codes that were going on. To my surprise, the source codes described this entity as "303"._

 _My source codes soon started getting out of control. Weird "303" entity codes were showing up and I couldn't stop them. My computer was being overwhelmed with this! I tried to find out who was causing this, but I just couldn't. Just 303 did this and that, nothing else. Nothing._

 _But not everything was caused by him. The host started trolling us to scare us as well. it wouldn't be a secret for long. The source codes told me everything that was happening INCLUDING what the players did, and me as well. But then the source codes were done. They were surely DONE for it._

 _No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out what was happening. But the source codes soon spelled out the words "Make a Wish". I thought this was the host, but then started blaming everyone again. As you can see in the source codes I highlighted everything that the entity 303 did. Block 1241 is TNT. Item 3213 is Flint and Steel. Block 4 is wood. And also in the RAR of the world, I highlighted "MAKEAWISH" as I said earlier. This list went on and on, completely busting my computer. But one question remains: Is This Herobrine?_

 _Soon, the host had to go to sleep and left the world. However, the source codes were still working, no idea why, and the world was off. Entity 303 was still controlling the world. I decided to exit my program and see if anyone had seen this mysterious "Entity" on the Minecraft Forums. There were a few people. Some of them sent me pictures that they have taken, and only one PC player took a picture as he had seen it as well. He said he was playing with his friend on a private Homachi server._

 _Soon a mysterious profile on the forums started to chat with me. He only said a few words and then left the chat. "Notch will think you are crazy when he sees this, by the way. YOUR NEXT". I hurried and_ _clicked on his profile. But the page 404'd. Soon I received an inbox message from him and clicked reply. I asked him where Herobrine was only to get back a scary reply._

 _I got this message: "I replaced him. He has died. He is no longer with us, nor anyone else". I was using another website to reply to him for protection. On the forums, my account suddenly signed out. I tried to sign back in, only for the forums to tell me "Your account has been deleted for the following reason: Stop". I couldn't believe it! I made another account and stopped researching and went to sleep as well._


	2. The Griefing

Entity 303's purpose is to destroy Minecraft.

He does that by hacking players' games and confusing their Minecraft.

This story is based on what entity 303 can do to your game.

 _Jabunscus and Coopking546 were good friends. They played together often on Minecraft multiplayer worlds. They had created a private Minecraft server where they made their YouTube videos. One day they decided to do a survival video._

 _They started collecting wood, and they made a relatively large house on a grassland. One day when they were exploring, they found a strange mound near a river composed of cobblestone. This raised some suspicion, but they thought little of it and mined they cobble. Underneath it they found a pool of lava shaped exactly like a cross. This definitely was odd , but they ignored it and moved on._

 _Things continued to get even weirder. The pair spotted a random block of netherrack on fire in the sky. They blamed it on the game, believing these were bugs._

 _"Yo, what is THAT?" Jabunscus said over Skype. Coopking546 looked closely. He noticed a forest on fire in the distance._

 _"Let's check it out," Coopking suggested._

 _They sprinted to the forest. "The only thing that could possibly set these trees on fire is a pool of lava," Jabunscus stated._

 _Yet as they explored the burning forest, they could not find any lava pool anywhere._

 _"Are we sure we're the only ones on here?" Coopking546 asked as he checked the player list. Sure enough, only he and Jabunscus were on._

 _They ran back to their home. As they approached it, random explosions tore the building apart, leaving only a giant crater on the ground. Coopking and Jabunscus inspected the crater._

 _"Whoa," Coopking546 said. "My game is getting really-"_

 _His character disappeared, leaving the words_ **Coopking546 left the game** _on the chat. Jabunscus, now alone, began to panic. He looked around at the surrounding forests, and all of them were on fire. This was starting to get ridiculous. He once again checked the player list, but he was alone._

 _He turned around, and his breath caught when he spotted another player on the plain, except there was no nametag. Once again he opened the player list. He was still the only player on the server. Suddenly the "player" charged straight at him, and his game crashed._

 _Jabunscus had luckily recorded the entire encounter. He looked at his recorded and paused right when the strange object ran at him with enormous speed. After looking closely at the picture, he realized this might have been the mystery entity everyone was talking about online. He searched "entity 303" and found the same figure on a website. He opened Twitter and searched for anything Notch had to say about Entity 303. Soon he found a tweet. On it, Notch said that there were no such things as ghosts and that Entity 303 wasn't real._

 _Jabunscus posted his recording on Youtube, but many who commented told him 303 wasn't real._

 _He opened Gmail and found that somebody had emailed him. He opened the conversation. They person who had emailed him was called "303." Jabunscus read the email._

 _"303Don't expect this to be the last time you see me. I will rise.303"_


End file.
